Crossing Worlds
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: A final battle in the magical kingdom transports a young prodigal mage into the Suikoden IV Universe. What kinds of adventures that he might have ? Will he ever get back... or will he stay in this new world he landed in ?
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: This will be a crossover of an original character that comes from the Negima Universe and the Suikoden IV World. Depending on how things turn out, I might just write sequels into the other Suikoen Series too. But enoughn of this. Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the famed manga artist Ken Akamatsu and Suikoden belongs to the wonderful people at Konami.

Prologue: Arrival at Another Dimension

Rain poured down on the charred battlefield as bodies littered the ground, the mixed stench of death and burned flesh made his nostrils cringe.

All around him, the bodies of his comrades were mixed with the carcasses of the demonic invaders that had attacked his hometown.

The young man in question that stood with tattered robes, and gashes across his body was glaring at the demonic being that had perpetuated all this. The young man looked about 24 years old, with short blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, which was now a cold glacial blue. His opponent however, was a massive winged demon, with battle scars criss crossing his muscular body, and he gave the young mage a smirk.

" So, shall we end this, young magister ? Not even your father, the famed Magister Evans was able to stop me... what makes you think you can stop me, young Evans ? You might be a prodigy, but your skills are still too weak to defeat me."

" Silence, Darzazh! " Martin Evans cried out in defiance. " I'll stop you and kill you right now, even if it means my own death."

He then took a battle stance, and then started intoning. "_Diem, ras, magister! "_

The demon chuckled. " So... you still have energy to cast spells, hmm ? As I suspected... you are far too dangerous to leave alive, young Evans. I'll relish the task of killing you, but then again... it might be fun to get of rid of you without killing you."

He then began to speak in his demonic tongue, uttering in his demonic tongue while Martin Evans continued to chant. "_septendecim spiritus aeriales, coeuntes... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES FULGURALIS!"_

Seventeen bolts of lighting streaked from Evan's hand and striked the demon, who howled in pain, breaking his concentration, and throwing him back. Not wanting to give the demon a chance to retaliate, he once again called upon one of his spells. _" Diem, ras, magister! undertriginta spiritus lucis... SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES LUCIS!"_

Once again, twenty nine arrows of light flew from Martin striking the demon, who felt his injuries grow worse, due to him being a creature of darkness. The demon Darzazh knew he had not long to live right now, with the severe injuries that was inflicted by the young prodigy magister in front of him right now. ' This boy is getting desperate and powerful due to his anger... this does not bode well for me... ' The demon thought as he felt fear for the first time of his life. ' This boy is able to kill me outright.. I can feel him powering up for one last spell, one that will surely spell my demise.'

He winced as he got up and then used his blood as a catalyst, and began one last spell, before he is killed. ' The last thing I can do is to remove this boy from this world, through any means... if my brethren and I are to succeed in their attacks in the future.'

Martin noticed the demon powering up, and winced. ' This is my last shot... if this one does not kill it, then this world is doomed.' He then started to power up, putting as much magical energy that he could spare without killing himself. " _Diem ras, magister! veniant spisritus aerials fulguriens... "_

Darzazh's eyes widened as he recognised THAT particular spell, and he muttered faster, his aura getting figure as a sickly blue glow appeared at both ends of his arms. He then brought his palms out and concentrated, and fired, just as Martin finished his spell. "..._cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina. JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!!!!"_

A spiralling funnel of wind and thunder streaked towards his position and struck him, effectively killing him at the same time his spell hit Martin. A large portal opened and Martin cried out in pain and exhaustion, as he was tossed into a limbo, travelling through endless space for some time, before he saw a bright light, and he was dumped unceremoniously from the middle of the sky onto a sandy patch of land. He fell unconscious due to the portal travel, as well as due to him depleting his mana reserves.

At the same time, a Gaien patrol ship, commanded by Vice-Commander Katarina was in the area. One of her knights was at the side, scanning the horizon and one of the knights who was tasked to survey the surrounding area, exclaimed. " VIce-Commander ! There seems to be a body on a deserted island a few miles off our starboard bow! Should we investigate ? "

Katarina considered for a few moments and nodded. " Lay in an intercept course, bring us to that island and investigate. If that body is still alive, bring it aboard."

" Aye, ma'am." The knight replied as he gave the order and then the patrol ship swerved to the right towards the island where a large canoe with six Gaien knights was going over, and checking out martin's body. Satisfied that the young man was still alive, they gently carried him back to the ship.

The leader of the knights reported. " Ma'am, the man is alive, but barely. He has suffered some wounds all over his body, and his life force is weakening. Its amazing how a man in this condition is still surviving by a thread."

Katarina nodded and said. " Use a Water Rune to heal his wounds, and bring him back to Gaien with us. We need to know why he was injured and how he came about that island."

" Yes, Ma'am. " The knight brought Martin's body into a room and a healer was sent, using his Water Rune to cast the _Kindness Drops _on him.

Immediately all of Martin's injuries were healed and his breathing became more regular, though he was still unconscious.

As soon as the ship arrived, Katarina gave out the order. " Bring this young man to one of the vacant rooms in the Hall of Knights, and he is to be kept there, until he is awake. I shall report this to Commander Glen."

" Yes, Ma'am!" The knights complied, carrying out her order, even as Katarina went straight to Commander Glen.

The gruff commander of the Knights of Gaien's face beamed a little as he saw Katarina walking towards him. " Welcome back, Vice-Commander. How was the patrol ?"

" it was fine, Commander... barring one incident. My crew picked up a young man, dressed in the tattered remains of a robe, out cold on a deserted island. He was barely living when we found him, and he had a staff and a sword with him. We can't explain how he got there, or how he was injured, so I took the liberty of picking him up and healing him as well as bringing him back here and assigning him a room in the Hall of Knights until he wakes up. We might be able to find out what caused his injuries, as well as how he got there. There wasn't any ship nearby and from what I can tell, he is no native of the Island Nations."

" So... what you are trying to say, we have an enigma in our hands, Vice-Commander ? " Glen raised an eyebrow as he spoke at what his Vice-Commander has just told him.

" Yes, Commander... I believe we do." Katarina answered.

" Hmm.. very well, inform me as soon as our enigma wakes up. I want to visit him and ask the same questions that you wanted to ask as well."

" Yes, Commander. " Katarina nodded as she left the room, leaving Glen deep in thought.

End of Prologue

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will be a crossover of an original character that comes from the Negima Universe and the Suikoden IV World. Depending on how things turn out, I might just write sequels into the other Suikoden Series too. But enough of this. Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the famed manga artist Ken Akamatsu and Suikoden belongs to the wonderful people at Konami.

Chapter 1: Questions… and Proposal

Pain… it was the first sensation that he felt all over his body. It was the proof to him that he was still amongst the living. His body felt so heavy, and sore, and his last memory before being knocked out was being hit by something.

He slowly stirred awake, wincing a little at the pain that shot through his body, and he sat up, taking a brief look around him. He was in a small room, which looked like the interior of a castle of some kind. He then looked to the side, and saw a person dressed in a military outfit. "Oh, you are awake! It's been two days since you were out cold."

Nodding slightly, Martin began to think. _Two days? Whatever knocked me out must have been something powerful. I have never been out so long, even in worse battles. _He then turned to the person. "Pardon me, good sir… may I enquire as to where I am now?"

The soldier just smiled at him. "Patience, good sir. I have instructions to report to the Commander and the Vice-Commander when you are awake. I believe they have some things to ask you, and you may ask questions with them as well." The soldier bowed and said. "If you will excuse me…" He then turned and left the room.

Martin nodded absent-mindedly as he sat against the headboard of his bed, his analytical mind began to process the senses he was feeling. Being in tune to the elemental spirits he found this place, and its surroundings to be filled with magic, of a kind he had never encountered. He could even feel the residual traces of healing magic performed on him, but strangely, it felt like the elemental spirits of water that was responsible for healing his wounds.

Before he could analyse the information, he heard the sound of a door opening, and saw two people walk into the room. One was a middle aged looking man, with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a beard. He was also wearing the same brown and yellow motif of clothes as the soldier before. However, he exuded an aura of command and leadership, and by the way he walked, Martin knew he was in the presence of a battle-hardened warrior. He deduced that this man was the 'Commander' that the soldier had mentioned before.

The woman, whom he deduced was the vice commander, had light blonde hair, which she secured in a bun and had a headband tied around her forehead. She wore and orange robe, with white sleeves and leggings and a purple leather breastplate, that looked to him like an amalgam of a warrior and a mage's outfit. She also held a staff with a blue coloured orb on this tip. But what got his attention was he felt something familiar, the feeling of the elemental spirit of thunder and lightning around the woman, and his senses pointed it out to her left hand.

(Note: I kind of forgot where the Lightning Rune that Katarina has at the start of the game, so I put it on her left hand. So, if anyone has any idea if I got it right or not, just mention it in your reviews. Thanks.)

The man approached his bed, and then spoke. "Good to see that you are awake, stranger. How are you feeling?"

Martin looked at the man warily for a moment, but sensing that he had nothing more than a feeling of goodwill, and a little bit of curiosity, he decided to speak. "I feel fine, though it feels like I've been fighting a few rounds with a dragon. By the way, you have my thanks for healing me. Thought I wasn't going to live through my last battle." He paused for a moment and said. "May I enquire as to where I am right now?"

The man nodded and said. "You are welcome, stranger…" Though he looked at the woman, who had a puzzled look on her face, before turning back to Martin. "My name is Glen and I am the Commander here at the Knight Academy in the port of Razril, in the kingdom of Gaien. The woman beside me is my Vice-Commander, Katarina. Now that formal introductions are made, we do have some questions to ask you."

He turned to the woman and said. "If you will, Vice-Commander."

Katarina nodded and looked at the young man, trying not to notice how good looking he was. She then shook her head. He was younger than her, for Rune's sake! She then spoke to him. "Ahh, yes, Commander. Young man, we found you unconscious, badly out of shape and lying on a beach, in one of the few uninhabited islands near here. From your clothing, I assumed that you are not a native of the Island Nations. Where do you hail from, and what is your name?"

Martin looked at the woman and said. "My name is Martin Evans… and I am without a home… demons destroyed my village… and I am the only survivor. I only remember that my home is somewhere far from here… it is a country called Wales… in a larger island group known only as United Kingdom." He told them as briefly as possible, knowing that if he told them he was from another dimension, they would most probably freak out and think he was crazy or something. He did not fancy being locked in an asylum any time soon.

Both Commander Glen and Katarina were puzzled by his answer, since the names he gave them were unfamiliar to them. But before they could ask him more, the young man said. "Excuse me, Vice-Commander… I do not want to sound rude, but I sense some kind of power, an elemental one coming from your left hand? May I see it?"

This question took them by surprise, but Katarina nodded and removed her glove, and handed her hand rather reluctantly to the young man.

Martin was fascinated at the sight. He saw a small glass orb, embedded on the back of the Vice-Commander's hand, not noticing the way Katarina blushed as he studied the Lightning Rune on her hand. The motif inside of the orb was a jagged sword-like lightning bolt, and this was the object that was giving out the elemental spirit-like feeling.

Commander Glen, however was feeling different, his features was a mixture of amusement and curiosity at his Vice-Commander's reaction. He was amused at her features, figuring that this would be an event he should remember, and to use to tease her. She's a good assistant to him, but at times, he feels he should lighten up a little.

But at the same time, he felt curious. He was examining a rune, something that is commonplace in this world, and regarding it as something that he have never seen before, which in itself, is an absurd idea.

After examining the glass orb for a moment, martin let go of the woman's hand and turned to the Commander. "This is interesting… I have never seen one of these before… what is it?"

Both of them wore a surprised expression on their faces at his question. Commander Glen looked at him and said. "That is a Rune, young man… one of the means that magic is performed in this world. Are you saying that you have never even seen or heard of Runes before?"

At Martin's nod, Commander Glen said. "Now this is interesting, and rather impossible at that. Even the most backward people of the Island Nations would have at least seen or heard of Runes before. Hmmm… I wonder."

He paused for a moment and turned to Katarina and said. "Vice-Commander, I leave this young man into your care. Once he is fit enough to walk, I want you to assign him one of our Knight Trainees as a guide to the port of Razril. And please send a message to your old Master, Konrad as well. He is the most knowledgeable person we have here when it comes to Runes and their history so he should be able to inform young Evans here all about them."

"Understood, Commander." Katarina replied, not looking at Martin.

Glen just smiled to himself and then looked at Martin. "Well then, now that is settled, I need to return to my duties. Mr. Evans… you will stay with us as my personal guest. Please feel free to ask Katarina here if there is anything that you might need. If you would excuse me…" He then turned around and left the room.

Martin nodded and looked at Katarina, who had composed herself, and summoned a Knight. A young man entered, dressed in the garb of a trainee knight of Gaien, with blue shirt and pants, steel breastplate, boots and wrist guards. The young knight had short brown hair and blue eyes and a red ribbon tied around his forehead. "You called… Vice-Commander?"

Katarina nodded. "Yes, Lazlo… I did." She then gestured to Martin and said. "This is Martin Evans… a personal guest for the Commander. No doubt you had heard about his arrival yesterday."

The young man called Lazlo just nodded silently, as Martin studied him. He seemed to be a quiet person, not really speaking much and looked a bit serious, which reminded him of some of his friends that were like that… at that memory, the painful memories that had been buried deep inside of him came to the surface once more, and he gripped the edges of his bed, and he shook with grief, letting out soft chokes, the emotional dam that he built to control his emotions broke apart as tears ran profusely down his cheeks.

Alarmed at this predicament, Katarina turned to Lazlo. "Lazlo, I want you to go to the inn and bring my old Master, Konrad here. I'll stay behind here and comfort this grief-stricken young man…"

Lazlo nodded and looked at Martin briefly, recognizing the look in those eyes. _He has eyes just like mine… there is a deep loneliness and sadness within them... perharps… I might have found someone that I can relate to. _He thought as he exited the room.

Meanwhile, Katarina was at a loss on what to do. Even though she has seen much death, as her duty as a knight, but she has never someone so distraught. Granted that in recent times, there were no major battles or wars that are fought, thus she had no experience at all at comforting the loved ones of those that have died in battle. Nevertheless, the sight of this young man, shaking with grief struck a nerve deep inside of her. A protective instinct, almost either sisterly or maternal welled up deep inside of her, and she walked over to the bed, and sat beside Martin, and gently slipped her arms around him, pulling him against her, letting him rest his head against her shoulder.

The gentle gesture from Katarina, whom Martin felt was akin to being in the arms of his late mother, made him lose control. He sobbed openly against her shoulder, letting out all the pent up feelings of grief and despair of losing everything and everyone that he loved and held dear. Katarina just said nothing, gently stroking his back, while whispering soft, soothing words to calm him down.

It took Martin some time to calm down, and then he disengaged himself from the hug. He stayed silent for some time, not saying a word. He then looked at Katarina and said. "Thank you, Vice-Commander… I needed that."

Katarina gave him a gentle smile, which further reminded him of his older sister. "You are very welcome, Mr.Evans. I am rather new at this, so I do not know if I did it right." She blushed slightly at that.

Martin just smiled and said. "Just call me Martin, please… I do not like to be too formal in greetings."

"Then you may call me Katarina, Martin… all my friends call me that." She then shyly extended her hand to him. "Friends?"

Martin looked at the extended hand and then back at Katarina, before giving her a dazzling smile, and shook her hand, and then gave her a friendly hug. "Friends…"

Katarina just smiled shyly as she hugged the younger man back, and they stayed that way for some time, and let go, just as Lazlo, and an older man entered the room.

Martin looked at the new arrival. He was also a middle-aged man, with thick reddish brown hair and a beard. He wore a set of dark brown shirt and pants, with orange cuffs and shoes. He was also holding a mage's staff, which had a diamond-like bauble, and ending with a spear-like point at the tip. He also wore a circlet on his forehead.

The older man approached the bed and spoke to Katarina. "I heard you sent for me, my student?"

Katarina nodded. "Yes, Master Konrad." She then gestured to Martin. "This young man here is my new friend, and a personal guest of Commander Glen. I found him lying unconscious on a deserted island not far from Razril on the way back from one of my routine patrols of the area."

Konrad nodded and studied the young man before him. Although his expression doesn't change, he was very surprised that this young man in front of him possesses immense amounts of magical energy, and more importantly, the feeling that he gets is that is closest to the energies of both the Wind Rune and the Lightning Rune. Such power for one so young…

He then stepped back and said. "You are a prodigy, aren't you, young Evans? Even a Rune Master like myself can feel that you possess the power equivalent to a Lightning and Wind Rune."

Katarina gasped and Lazlo had a surprised expression on his face. This young man does not possess any Rune at all, not that they can tell, but Master Konrad had actually made a statement about the young man's power.

Martin's face had the same puzzled expression he had before. "Pardon me, Master Konrad… I am afraid I do not understand. I do not know anything about Runes, and I have only seen them today. Could you tell me more about them?"

Konrad fell silent for a moment to digest the young man's words. It is practically impossible for anyone to be totally ignorant or uninformed about the Runes, but somehow, he knew that this young man is telling the truth. Moreover, his clothes don't resemble anything that might come from the Island Nations, or even the Scarlet Moon Empire.

He then nodded and said. "Very well, young Evans… I shall inform you of the Runes. All Runes, are created after the Sword fought against the Shield, and they both broke apart, giving rise to the 27 True Runes. All bearers of True Runes, are said to be immortal, as it gives them eternal youth, and only will age, when those True Runes are removed from them. There are five Elemental True Runes, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning respectively. All our elemental Runes that exist somehow are inferior to them, and lack the power that the True Runes possess; since it is said that all elemental runes are 'birthed' or derived from their respective True Runes."

He paused for a moment and said. "You have seen the Lightning Rune that is affixed to my pupil's left hand. That is an example of a low-level elemental rune." He then held out his right hand and Martin could see another glass orb embedded in it. But this time, was the picture of a flame, only slightly bigger. "This is an example of a high-level elemental Rune, young Evans. It is called the Rage Rune."

He then withdrew his hand and said. "Of course, Runes are not confined to elemental Runes, and there are many types of Runes out there. You just have to keep your eye out and ask around about any Runes that you might see or find in the future to know of their properties. Now…" He looked at Martin and said. "I have a proposal for you, young Evans. You have a lot of potential… and a lot of power for one so young. I propose you take up a teaching or instructional post here at the Gaien Knight Academy as a magic instructor. Meanwhile, I can try to help you to obtain some basic low-level elemental Runes for you to attach to your hands."

Martin nodded as he considered the proposal. "I think I would like that…"_Not to mention it might boost my own spells, for that matter. _He thought. He then looked at how the runes were imbedded inside the skin of both magic users, and he couldn't help but feel curios. "I just have one question… all this time I have seen the Runes, or should I say the glass orbs that contain the Runes embedded in the skin of its bearers. Does it hurt when the Rune is attached?"

"No, young Evans… it does not." Konrad replied. "The attachment of runes does not hurt at all. Oh, and one more thing… there are Rune Pieces, or shards of a Rune, that can be embedded in a weapon, giving them the same elemental properties of the Rune piece that is attached." He then turned to Katarina. "Katarina, I think you should go to the Commander and tell him what I proposed for this young man. Tell him that I have concluded that this young man is an honest person, and that he will be a great asset for the Knights."

Katarina nodded and said. "Yes, Master Konrad. Come Lazlo…. We have to find the Commander and report this to him." She then bowed to Konrad and then to Martin, before leaving the room with Lazlo.

Konrad waited until his pupil had exited the room, and then turned to Martin. "Well, I suppose I had better get going as well. Remember young Evans… if there is anything at all that you do not understand, regarding Runes and other things, you can ask the attendants in the Rune shop in town, and if you still had some doubts, you can come to the inn to find me." He too left the room, leaving the room, leaving Martin all by himself.

As soon as they left, Martin thought. _So… this is it. I am stranded in a new land… but then again, this might not be a bad thing. That Katarina… she seems to be a nice woman… she feels to me like my older sis… _His features hardened for a moment, a look of determination on his face. _I swear to you, sis… I will not fall into despair… I will get over this, and I will live for all your sakes… and mine. _With that thought, he has decided for himself. He will grow stronger from his loss, and build a new future from it, and live a new life here in this place.

Unknown to him, the spirit of his deceased sister watched over him for a time, giving him a smile. _Thank you, little brother… and goodbye. _She soon disappeared, her spirit now at peace.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This will be a crossover of an original character that comes from the Negima Universe and the Suikoden IV World. Depending on how things turn out, I might just write sequels into the other Suikoden Series too. But enough of this. Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the famed manga artist Ken Akamatsu and Suikoden belongs to the wonderful people at Konami.

Chapter 2: Preparations for Graduation

A few months have passed since his arrival on Razril, and Martin have been adapting well to life here. True that he once lived in a mountainous area, so his first few times on a ship wasn't very… glamorous. In fact, the first few times he got on a ship, he ended up with a bad case of sea sickness, though he did not suffer from the same problem right now.

He also got to meet quite a few people during his stay in Razril. He already met Commander Glen, whom during this time, reminded him of one of his instructors in the magical arts. Katarina, as always, is a close friend and occasional confidante to him.

Master Konrad has been very helpful in making his stay as comfortable as possible, and Martin regarded him as a father figure, often asking him for his opinion in certain things, or consulting him when he wants to know more about Runes. Turns out that Master Konrad is somewhat of a Rune Scholar as well, and holds a lot of knowledge about the different types of Runes.

Lord Vingerhut, the noble that rules Razril is an alright fellow, in Martin's appearance, and a jovial fellow. But yet, he is able to sense that the noble is somewhat like other nobles, aloof and haughty in the face of commoners. Having met his son Snowe, whom was one of his students in the Academy, he can't help but feel that the same attitude has somehow, slowly but gradually being passed sown from father to son, which worried him a little.

But he figured if he got Snowe away from the influence of his father, he'll probably able to stop the rot from taking place, before its too late, which proves a bit hard to do, since he can see that the young man is a daddy's boy, after all. His other students however, are not so bad, and he liked to spend time with them.

Lazlo was still the same quiet, yet slightly shy young man he knew from back then, though he seemed to be better, sometimes staying back after training to talk with him. He saw surprised that the young man, barely two or three years younger than him were also an orphan, and had no memory of his parents. Martin felt that he had found a kindred spirit in the quiet and slightly serious young man, and often would go out of his way to spend time with him, just to get him to loosen up, and open up a bit more.

Tal was an innocent looking young man, with a lean muscular build, with messy brown hair, and gentle brown eyes. He is also somewhat of a glutton, which led many people to tease him about overeating and getting out of shape, but he laughed it off. Turns out that behind that carefree personality, he is close to Lazlo, enough to consider the quiet young man his brother, despite not being related. He also trains hard, which made him a little bit buffer than others.

Keneth was Lazlo's very close friend; the young man likes to slick back his black hair, and ties it in a ponytail. He also has the same carefree personality that Tal has, only growing serious and businesslike when anyone is attempting to hurt his friend, which to Martin; he is already in his good books.

Jewel is a slightly tanned young woman with white hair. He was a bit surprised, but nodded when she cheerfully informed it that it is her natural hair colour. She has light blue eyes, and a small upside down red triangle in the middle of her forehead. When Martin asked her about it, she said that it is a mark that is commonly seen amongst her people back home, which is the island of Na-Nal. She is also slightly boy hungry, and often flirts with all the cute guys in the academy, Martin included.

Paula was an elf that was quiet and unassuming, as all elves are. She had light orange hair, and a green headband around her forehead and light green eyes. She was a bit shy at first; only talking to Lazlo, since he was the first person to befriend her there, but Martin soon grew on her as he often asked her questions, and tried to make friends with her as well. Eventually she opened up to him a little, and she told him that she was also from Na-Nal, actually from the elven colony there. When asked, she said that she is trying to clear her mother's name, due to some infringement in the past; she and her mother were banished from the colony. What Martin doesn't understand though, is that every time he talked to Paula, she always had a slight flush on her face.

Last, but not least is a strange creature that he met during his walk amongst town. It looks like a cat-person, though he does not understand how such things are possible. He knows that there are such things are were-creatures before, living in a magical world himself. Anyway, apparently the young cat person is a Nay-Kobold, a race of cat people hailing from Nay Island. This particular young Nay-Kobold is called Chiepoo, and he wears a maroon overcoat, yellow shirt, and a maroon bowtie. He also has light brown trousers and a pair of brown leather shoes, and white gloves. Chiepoo has a mixture of light brown and white fur and amber eyes. He also fancies himself as a salesman, and Martin had to admit, the fish-themed dishes that the young Nay-Kobold sells are rather tasty, and would take time to go to town and buy some back, much to the delight of the cat, who considers Martin his loyal and regular customer.

Talking with Chiepoo also made him get to know the young Nay-Kobold better. It seems that Chiepoo got bored of life in Nay Island, and one day, he ran away from home, hitched a ride on a merchant vessel bound for Razril, and has been there ever since.

This day, he was on the way to the blacksmith's to pick up a special order of his. When he arrived here a few month's back, he decided that he had to have a weapon, if he is to defend himself, and to teach at the same time. He first asked for a staff, since it is the one he is most comfortable with, after using it for so long. His first staff was like Katarina's, a long shaft of wood, with an orb on top. The only difference is that he requested for a light green orb to be affixed there, instead of the usual blue ones.

When he had some free time, he asked Commander Glen for some instruction to use a sword. The Commander agreed, and took him to the armoury to pick out his weapon. He took some time, carefully looking over the different blades that were displayed there, taking them in his hand, and wielded them one by one, testing each one of them, making light practice swipes, and thrusts with them.

Finally he picked a simple looking long sword, which had just the right weight and balance. Commander Glen was surprised and once asked him, why he chose such a plain, unassuming looking sword, since there are others that are apparently better.

Martin just gave him a simple, yet honestly brutal answer. ""How good a blade is not dependant on its appearance. A sword can be studded with diamonds but it is ultimately useless if it breaks the moment it is struck. As for taking a long time, a sword is a swordsman's life. It is simply not a tool for killing. It is an extension of myself and I'll be damned if I let any part of myself be of inferior quality."

Commander Glen was impressed by his words, agreeing with what he had to say. Since then he trained with both staff and sword, with Master Konrad and Commander Glen respectively. But after that episode, he found himself feeling comfortable in using both weapons, but was at a loss on how to use both at once. After much thinking, he got an idea and went to the local blacksmith to make it. Although the designs of the weapon were rather new, the blacksmith agreed to try his hand at making it.

He soon arrived at the blacksmith shop and entered. "Hello there, Marcus! I'm here to pick up my order."

The blacksmith turned and smiled. "Ahh… there you are, lad. Was wondering when you are going to stop by. Hold on, I'll get ye'r order." He then rose to his feet and went to the back of his shop, and took something, and returned to where Martin is and handed him the object. Martin smiled as he took the staff in his hand. It felt light and balanced enough, and he wielded it for a while, before gripping the head part of the staff and withdrew it, revealing a thin, sturdy, and yet lightweight blade. "Nice… this is exactly how I wanted it."

Marcus chuckled. "Aye, only the best for my customers. Took me a while to figure out what ye really wanted, but once I do, it's easy to make it. Took the liberty of forgin' that blade with the best steel I have, since I jus' received a new shipment."

Martin nodded as he made a few practice swings with his new staff-sword, before sheathing it back into its place. _A Fine Weapon this is… I should give it a name…. _He thought long and hard about it, before saying. "Yes, I think I can name you 'Artemis', after the Goddess of the Hunt." The staff-sword suddenly felt warm in his hand, as if it agreed to the name that was given to it.

He then turned to Marcus. "Thank you, Marcus…" He then took 2000 potch from his money pouch and paid the man, and then left the blacksmith store.

He was on the way back to the Hall of Knights when Katarina came up to him. "Oh, there you are, Martin. I'm glad I caught up to you. Commander Glen wants to see both of us in his office."

Puzzled why the Commander wanted to see him in such a hurry, he nodded and said. "Alright, Katarina…. Let's go. You can lead the way."

Katarina nodded as they walked together towards the Hall. Along the way, Martin asked. "By the way, Kat… do you have any idea what the Commander has in mind? I only know that today is the final test for Lazlo and others to gain their knighthood."

Katarina just smiled at the pet name he gave her. Indeed since that day when he arrived, she treated him like her best friend, confidante, and the younger brother that she never had. They often spent time together after training to spar, both in magic, and weapon fighting. It was then that she realized that what Master Konrad was right, he is indeed a prodigy, and after a while, she felt her magic ability has took a turn for the better, her usual low level spells increasing in damage, and her best, were almost at the level of a Thunder Rune.

He also trained her in hand to hand combat, and her skill with her staff were now highly increased, though she refused to carry a sword, not even a simple long sword, no matter how much he persuaded her, stating that she felt more comfortable in using a staff than a sword, which he understood perfectly.

Katarina shook her head, but she only said. "I think, since the Knights of Gaien are a naval force, after all, one of the tests would be a mock naval battle. The training ships will be fitted with low powered rune cannons and shells, so that there will be minimal damage to all."

"Ahhh… a naval battle. It's a good thing that I managed to overcome my seasickness. Any idea who is going to be on the training ship?" He asked. "I know that Lazlo will be there, since he is graduating after all."

Katarina nodded. "Yes, Lazlo is indeed going to be there. All your students are going to be there as well. Tal, Paula, Jewel and Keneth… and Snowe as well." She said the last with a sigh.

Martin looked a bit worried and asked. "Why are you sighing like that, Kat? Did that Snowe make trouble for you? If he does, let me know… I'll thrash him out and show him you don't get away for making trouble." His face turned serious at his declaration, and Katarina knew that he was serious in carrying out what he had said.

She shook her head and just smiled at him gently. "Its not that… it's Lord Vingerhut that has been pestering the Commander of asking Snowe to lead the Kindling ceremony after the Graduation, and to give him important tasks and all that. Nothing more than that."

Martin just shrugged. "Ahh, I see… that's so typical of Lord Vingerhut. I guess most nobles are the same, anywhere you go." He then said. "Cheer up, Kat… what say you we make some surprises for the test. Wouldn't want people to say that we are going easy on them, now would we? Come on, let's go to the Commander. I have some plans to make sure the test is challenging enough."

Katarina recognized the look on his face, and noted that he was at his happiest when thinking of training methods and studying and all that. Seems like he was born with an excellent brain, and she thanked whatever Gods that is out there for sending this young man, whom she considered a younger brother to their side.

They walked together toward the Hall of Knights and went straight for the Commander's office. Martin politely knocked on the door and said. "Commander, this is Martin, and I am with the Vice-Commander."

"Come in." Commander Glen's gruff voice came through, as Martin opened the door, and entered, followed by Katarina, before he closed the door behind him.

Commander Glen looked at both of them and said. "Vice-Commander, Mr. Evans… Thank you for coming. Now, what can I do for the both of you?"

Martin grinned and said. "Well, Commander… the reason why both of us are here is to discuss about an important matter, namely, the Graduation test, which I heard from the Vice-Commander, is to be a mock naval battle correct? What was the original plan, and what Rune Cannons are we to be using?"

Commander Glen looked a bit puzzled at the question, but still replied. "Well, the original plan, Mr. Evans… as you know would be a mock naval battle, using low-powered Rune Cannons and Shells. The Rune Shells that we will be using will be Lightning and Water Runes."

Martin smirked as he heard the shuffling of feet away from the door. "It seems that our bait has worked, Vice-Commander." He said with a sly grin, and Katarina just grinned knowingly, much to the amusement of Commander Glen.

"So, you were expecting this, weren't you, Vice-Commander, Mr. Evans? I must admit that I was rather confused by what you had to ask, since you both were briefed personally by me a few days before the test is to take place."

"Aye, Commander, I was a student once, and any student with a common sense would try to find out what the examiners would set as a test, in order to increase his or her chances of graduating."

"Ahh, I see..." Commander Glen nodded understandably. He then smiled. "I assume you both have something else in mind for the test? Why don't you inform me about it, and I can see what I can do." His lips curved into a conspiratorial smirk as he gave them both an expectant look.

"Very well, Commander…" He approached Commander Glen, and began to detail the layout of his plan. "Firstly, Commander… I have studied the elemental affinities of my students, and thus made another alternative plan." He then began to speak in hushed tones.

"Since Snowe would be the likely Captain of the training vessel, and Lazlo his assistant, we can take them out of the picture. Assuming we still use our original setup of Lightning and Water, we would face trouble from Keneth with his Lightning, which will counter our Water, and Tal with his Earth to counter our Lightning."

"So, what is your suggestion in countering those disadvantages, Mr. Evans? We still have Paula and Jewel to think about."

"Jewel has the affinity of Water, so she is not directly a thread, but using a Fire Shell would be risky, and Paula has a balanced affinity of both Earth and Water. Since our eavesdropper, which might likely be Snowe, we should set up a Fire and Wind combination, since they would not expect it."

Commander Glen nodded and turned to Katarina. "Vice-Commander, make your preparations and make the adjustments that Mr. Evans have suggested."

Katarina saluted and said. "Yes, Commander… I shall make the necessary preparations." She turned and soon left the room.

Martin was also about to leave, before he remembered something. "OH, and Commander?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans? What is it that you need?"

Martin nodded. "For the final test, when we board their vessel, I want to take on Snowe in a mock duel. That lad needs to be taken down a peg or two. No doubt you know why I need to do this."

Commander Glen nodded. "Aye that I do, Mr. Evans. Dismissed."

Martin saluted him. "Aye, Commander." He soon left the room to make his own preparations for tomorrow's graduation test.

End of Chapter 2

Please Read and Review


	4. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
